


Blame

by Jen425



Series: Influences [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, also there’s mentioned Obi-Wan/Anakin/Padme(/Satine) for those here because obikin week so..., in which I love Anakin but Obi-Wan had a sad life too, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Anakin isn’t stupid, and Obi-Wan won’t talk.





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> A quick summary of the verse for people who don’t want to read the 4K already published: Anakin Falls for point five seconds before going overboard on his decision to be an inside man. AotC happened a year later and was full-on Obi-Wan/Anakin/Padme/Satine. The CW lasted 5 years and Satine still died.
> 
> Anakin and some Jedi he rescued killed Sidious about 8 years after the Empire rose.
> 
> This was in my schedule for October 11th, but, since it works for Obikin Week, who can stop me?
> 
> ...anyways, I hope you like this!

Anakin hasn’t missed the way Obi-Wan looks at his scars, at the metal where there had once been flesh. He doesn’t blame Obi-Wan, really, his Master had had no way of knowing the truth.

 

But it grates on him.

 

Anakin knows without a doubt that he’s broken beyond repair, no matter how happy he is in bed with two of the loves of his life, how much their love makes him almost think he deserves their forgiveness, even how quickly the twins have accepted him as their dad… it all just pales in comparison. He may not have killed them all, but he’d watched his men shoot down so many, even killed so many himself.

 

And he’d still done plenty of evil as Vader.

 

And, Anakin had been too lost to tell, those few nights two months ago between getting lungs, and therefore requiring legs, and getting permanent prosthetics, but… Obi-Wan's face had probably look like it did when they’d all ignored him after Hardeen.

 

Or when he’d returned from Mandalore. Alone.

 

…But, regardless, Anakin had kriffed up… and now, years later, Obi-Wan is blaming himself.

 

(It’s not like Anakin had never blamed Obi-Wan, of course. Some moments, when Sidious’ words filled his mind and the weight of the lie was bearing down on him… yes, he did want to hate Obi-Wan, for not helping him, for letting him burn… but his own choices had affected that, as well. And his former Master’s.

 

And it hurts, sometimes, seeing the remnants of himself in the mirror.

 

But Obi-Wan is not the man he blames.)

 

“You blame yourself,” Anakin says, looking his husband straight in the eyes. “For this.”

 

He gestures at himself, at the remains of himself.

 

(Perhaps that’s not a healthy way of thinking. Perhaps Anakin can’t bring himself to care.)

 

Obi-Wan looks at him without understanding, and so much sadness in his eyes.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asks. “Anakin, you begged me to save you, and… and I couldn’t even consider that saving you was possible.”

 

Anakin sighs. Artoo had already spoken to Yoda, apparently, even if he had told the droid to stay out of this mess. Not that the droid didn't do what he wanted.

 

“You didn’t know,” he said. “I… couldn’t tell you.”

 

“And you suffered for more than eight years in that suit,” Obi-Wan points out. Anakin sighs again because, really, what could he say? It was less than he deserved.

 

“I don’t blame you, Master,” he says, taking Obi-Wan’s hands and opening their repaired bond. “Not now and no time in the future.”

 

(He can’t change the past, can’t change how the pain had made him desperate to blame others even as he knew it was all his actions and his alone.)

 

Obi-Wan sighs, but he still leans closer in.

 

“I did fail you, Anakin,” he says. “And you see it, too.”

 

Anakin just shakes his head.

 

“No, Obi-Wan,” he says. “I failed you.”

 

(And he had. Utterly. It had been far too late when he’d realized what he’d done.)

 

Obi-Wan glared at him, then. Well, a glare for Obi-Wan, anyways.

 

“Anakin—” Obi-Wan says, but he’s cut off my the beeping of Anakin’s comm. Anakin sighs, but pulls back, tapping the comm to reveal Threepio. Great.

 

“Master Ani!” the droid says, anxiously. “The twins have disappeared!”

 

Anakin groans. Kriff. This is, what, the fifth time that droid has lost them in these last two months? He feels out through his tentative bonds with them, and they seem fine. (Thank the  _ Force _ .)

 

“Don’t worry,” he says. “We’ll find them.”

 

He clicks the comm off and turns to his former Master.

 

“They are your kids,” Obi-Wan teases. “Anakin… it was not your fault. Sidious had us all in his web.”

 

Anakin feels a small, slightly ironic smile cross his face.

 

“Just remember that yourself,” he says, “Now, I need to find the kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
